


Broken Hearts, and Broken Bodies

by Rhea4107



Series: Oh baby, Please don’t cry. [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Cg!Allura, Diapers, F/M, Forced Ageplay, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Older sister pidge, Punishment, Spankings, There’s plot In here I promise, cg!lance, cg!shiro, cuddle buddy hunk, he ends up enjoying it, little!Keith, semi-forced ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea4107/pseuds/Rhea4107
Summary: Keith was never the best at taking care of himself, but when the team steps up to coddle him and treat him like a toddler, he can’t help but want to find an escape. And no he doesn’t like being treated like this-... well...Updates; Friday’s, Sunday’s and Wensdays.





	1. We don’t hate you, we just care!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ah already skipped the note I see, oh well. Anyways, if you’re a lone soul who did read this, I’d like to formally welcome you to this hell hole! It’s going to be a wild ride ;))
> 
> Also looking for a beta reader team!! Comment below with your discord if interested.

Keith had been worse for wear these past few weeks. The healing pod had become a second home to him, and the concerned looks didn’t annoy him anymore. They just bounced off of him effortlessly. It wasn’t as if he liked his bones being broken, or Shiro grabbing onto his earlobe and pinching it harshly as he dragged the raven haired towards the kitchen to get a meal onto him. He just… didn’t understand the point anymore. He wasn’t a member of voltron. He was a blade. A dispensable soldier whose life could be lost at a drop of a hat, and not many heads would turn. 

Keith stared ahead blankly as he waited for Allura and kollavin to finish their discussion, waiting just outside of the door. The rest of the team was behind that door, closing the door on him when he tried to enter which meant… it was strictly paladin business. 

Before the dark thoughts could grow any further the conference door slide open, and a fast-moving body collided into his. 

“Whoa Keith!- What are you doing waiting out here buddy?... I was just about to get you.” Lance’s hands gripped the bottom of his elbows so he wouldn’t fall, tugging him close so they were chest to chest, the others broad hand going to hold the swaying blade by the small of his back. 

Keith held his breath for a split moment, feeling the same ever pleasant tingling sensation down his spine whenever someone had managed to touch him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had held him-... hell he couldn’t even remember the last time he brushed shoulders with anyone, his body had always been embarrassingly needy for that type of thing. “Oh um- hi Lance.” He fought the urge to cuddle deeper inthe other's chest, and just tilted his head upwards to meet the others gaze. “You got taller.” 

Lances face broke out into a grin, blue eyes crinkling in delight before he finally broke his hold on the other, and took a step back, hands on his hips, and chin pointing towards the sky. “It’s about time someone noticed! I’ve been trying to beat Shiro for paladin number one, and I’m getting pretty close!” 

“Yeah by five inches.” Keith teased back, trying to hide displeased whine wanting to leave his throat by the sudden lack of contact. 

Lances grin wavered before disappearing completely, his hand going behind his head and rubbing nervously at his neck as he gestured towards the door. “I was actually supposed to get you… we need to talk to you about… well- you’ll see…” 

Keith didn’t like the sound of that. No, he didn’t like that at all! What, were they going to kick him off of the blade too now?! Did they figure out how worthless he was and plan on dropping him off to the nearest planet so he’d be forced to fend for himself? He could feel the sharp prick of his nails dig into his palm, as his legs refused to move towards the room. Towards the death, he thought he was ready for but now wasn’t too sure. 

His expression must have been pitiful, because suddenly he felt those broad hands on him again, gripping onto his own as he gently tugged the other towards the room, Keith practically dragging his feet as if he were about to be hanged. 

The other paladins jerked up when the pair entered, pidge ducking her gaze towards the floor, hunk looking towards the wall, whilst the three adults stared Keith down sternly, making him feel utterly small. ‘No no no no-‘ he tried to take a step back, but Lance’s grip was strong on his hand, and pushed him towards the center of the room, where he instantly started to fiddle with the cuffs of his mamora uniform, face frowning uncomfortably. 

“Keith.” It wasn’t surprising that Allura was the first to speak, her authoritative voice making his body tense even more. “The way you’ve been acting lately has been completely unacceptable.” Now that caught him off guard. They weren’t yelling at him but… scolding him? “You’ve been staying up all night either in the training room, or staring out a window feeling sorry for yourself!-“ 

“How the hell do you know that-“ he tried to interrupt, but she didn’t stop, their voices now overlapping. 

“When was the last time you had a decent amount of sleep? We have schedules for a reason and I expect you to follow them.” One of Allura’s arms rested on her hips, one of her fingers wagging in front of Keith’s face as if he were a naughty child. 

“You’ve stopped eating.” It seemed as if it were Shiro’s turn to play the bad guy, but he took a more physical approach to it, grabbing Keith by his chin, and forcing the other to hold eye contact with him. Keith’s eyes were extremely watery, but he refused to let any tears fall. Shiro remained firm however, no matter how much he wanted to fall under that puppy dog gaze. “You don't shower either. It seems as if you’ve completely forgotten how to take care of yourself.” 

“No, I haven’t!” Keith’s voice sounded a bit like a croak, no matter how harsh he was trying to make it. 

“Yes, you have-“ 

“You’re reckless.” Kolivan cut in before a fight could break loose. “You’re constantly diving headfirst into danger, nearly killing yourself!-“ 

“Stop it stop!-“ Keith finally managed to tear away from Lances and Shiro's hold, and pressed his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear another word, eyes squeezing shut. He felt himself be pulled into a firm hug, cinnamon and ocean scent filling his nose, and intoxicating his mind. Lance. 

“Because we care about you.” He soothed, slowly rocking the other back and forth for a few minutes, blue eyes glaring at anyone that tried to speak to the raven headed boy before he was ready. Keith finally lifted his eyes when he felt Allura brushing his hair back soothingly. 

“We’re sorry about the abruptness of this Keith, but none of us will let this go on any longer. There will be dire consequences if you get yourself this far down again, do you understand?” 

He nodded dully, and lance gave his cheek a tiny pat, whispering, “Good boy.” Which he would have bitten the others hand off for usually, but let it slide for now. 

The other two paladins trickled out as soon as those words were said, kolivan staring down Keith before reluctantly following behind them. Allura sighed and gently pat Keith’s head. “This will all work out eventually… who knows, you might find what we have in store relaxing.” 

“What is she talking about?” Keith mumbled into Lance's neck, watching Shiro and alluras retreating forms exist the stuffy room. 

“It’ll make sense soon. But- try not to get any trouble in the meantime okay? Let’s go get something to eat.” 

“Okay.” Was all that managed to leave Keith’s right throat.


	2. Shiro that hurts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain spanking of a none too happy nineteen year old.

Keith had broken his promise much sooner than expected. It wasn’t like he was trying to do it on purpose or anything! Just… old habits die hard he supposed. Self sacrifice just seemed to be the answer for the moment, as he stepped forward and offered himself up to be kept as a prisoner so his friends could be set free. They were Paladins- the universe needed them! So he didn’t really understand why they gave him the cold shoulder on the way back. They had managed to escape, and kick those guys asses, so he really couldn’t see the problem. 

Shiro had ahold of his ear as soon as he stepped out of Lances Lion, dragging him painfully forward and towards his room. 

“Dammit, Shiro let go! I said I was sorry!” Keith was pushed into the room, and Shiro locked the automatic door, arms crossing and an unamused glare crossing his face. 

“No, you didn’t Keith. And even if you did you wouldn’t be, because you don’t understand what you did wrong.” 

Keith ducked his blushing face, wringing his fingers nervously. “Because I didn’t do anything wrong…” he mumbled, but apparently Shiro had supersonic hearing because the other had crossed the room in a second, firmly gripping His upper arm. 

“Say that again and see what happens.” It really didn’t seem like Shiro was in the mood to play games, but Keith’s temper got the best of him, his foot stomping Angrily to the floor. 

“You heard me! I said I didn’t do anything wrong!” Keith gave a small squeak at the end of his sentence falling over the other's lap as he was none to gently tugged over it. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to teach you.” He adjusted the other, lifting one of his knees so Keith’s bottom was sticking up more in the air. 

“What the hell are you-“ his sentence was interrupted by his own Yelp, as Shiro's heavy hand came across his bottom. Of all days not to wear his mamora uniform, and be stuck in the impossible thin skinny jeans. Three more hits in quick succession followed, most aimed towards the gentle undercurve of his bottom, Keith trying his best to hold his whimpers in. 

The assault against his bottom seemed never-ending, each hit loud and heavy, filling his ears with shame, and backside with pain. “How many times do we have to tell you that you matter Keith?” Each word was punctuated with a quick heavy slap, hand never stopping, and Keith honestly felt like his ass was on fire. He threw a hand back to try and stop the hits but was only met with a harsh slap to the back of his hand before his wrist was held to the small of his back, hits now intensifying, ignoring Keith’s ever so soft whimpers and sniffles. “You walk around like you think you know what you’re doing but you don’t. You matter to us Keith, and we hate how you keep putting your life on the line like this! You’re a person before you’re a warrior.”

The sobs were racking Keith’s body at full force now, whimpering his apologies under his breath, hips squirming as he tried to avoid some of the hits as his free hand gripped onto Shiro's pants. 

Shiros finally seemed to stop his onslaught, and pulled Keith up to a standing position, pulling him into a tight hug, and swaying him back and forth slightly. “Things are going to change around here. Yelling at you won’t make any difference, so as a team we’ve decided a different approach-“ 

Keith wanted to desperately interrupt and ask what he meant by that, but his harsh sobs barely let him get more than a whimper out. Shiro shushed him softly, and pulled the former red paladin into his lap much to Keith embarrassment, patting at his back. 

“That is why for the foreseeable future you are no longer a member of the blade of mamora.” Keith’s head shot up, eyes now filled with a different kind of hurt. Shiro didn’t have that right!- He couldn’t!- “Shh don’t think too much on it now. We’ll consider letting you rejoin when your mommy and I think you’re ready. 

Keith was taken aback by the last statement. Mommy?... his confusion must have shown because Shiro gave a gentle chuckle and ruffled his hair. “I’m talking about Allura, she’s your new mommy just like I’m you’re new daddy. That’s part of the punishment. You won’t be allowed to be treated like a big boy until we think you’re ready. Do you understand?” 

“S-Shiro-“ he was instantly popped again on the backside, making him cry out in pain and pout heavily at Shiro, who was wagging his finger in front of Keith’s face. 

“That’s daddy to you now young man, and I won’t take any backtalk.” He gave a quick nod, not wanting another round of slaps so soon. 

“Good.” He praised, hands going down to unbutton his jeans, and tug them off, grabbing Keith’s ear to hold him still as he pulled back the boy's briefs to check his bottom, giving a wince of sympathy at the redness. He lifted Keith up onto his hip wordlessly, one hand supporting his aching bottom as he picked up a brush on the way out. “Let’s go talk to mommy. I know she had a few words of her own to say to you…”


	3. Mommy Allura hold me close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry this is a bit short!! 
> 
> Also! Join the discord server for exclusive sneak peaks at the next chapter, and join a happy and accepting ageplay community. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/P8KNByQ

Keith was utterly embarrassed to put it lightly. The humiliating punishment still made him want to recoil back with a cringe and hide his face in the nearest thing possible, which unfortunately for him, was the crook of shiros neck at the moment. The man just chuckled and softly patted the boys still sensitive bottom, and Keith didn’t dare lift his head. 

Allura’s soft voice filled his ears before he even registered she was in the same room, her hand softly patting his bottom. “Is he little already? I honestly thought it would have required more pushing than that.” 

“Not yet.” Shiro’s hand went to absentmindedly rub Keith’s back, occasionally patting it, as if silently asking him to lift his head. No. No fucking way shiro. He’s already been embarrassed enough, he doesn’t need Allura to witness his shame! 

“I think he knows what’s coming.” Shiro shifted, and he felt the brush being taken from shiro’s hands and to alluras. He whined at the movement without thinking, cuddling himself impossibly tighter against the man when he attempted to be pried off. “Keith let go.” The sternness in the man's voice made him reluctantly comply, and he found himself quickly transferred into alluras arms, the woman planting a kiss on his cheek before placing the wiggling teen onto her hip. 

Alluras eyes seemed to be shining something akin to unbridled joy as her long fingers brushed through the midnight black locks and Scratched at his scalp. “You don’t think we’re being selfish… do you?” Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck, giving a long sigh.

“Maybe we are… But it’ll be good for him in the long run.” Keith’s nose scrunched up with annoyance as he snapped, 

“I’m still here you know!” Shiro looked as if he were ready to lay down a few more smacks, but allura just cooed, pinching the grumpy boys cheek. 

“We know baby. We’re almost ready to put you down for a nap okay? We just have to give you a quick bath and then we’ll put you down, okay?” She was already heading towards the bathroom, throwing a quick look to shiro. They must have had some sort of mind communication going on, because the man nodded without a word and left the room. 

Keith tensed as they entered the bathroom, instantly wiggling like mad to get out of the princesses hold. “No! You can’t-“ he couldn’t let her see him naked! She was a girl! 

Allura huffed and placed a stern warning swat to his thigh, instantly stilling the wiggling boy, his eyes now watery once again, something akin to betrayal filling his eyes. “You’re getting one if you like it or not, you’re positively filthy.” She set Keith down onto the bathroom sink counter, and fiddled with the faucet, turning on the water, and slowly starting to pour in some pick goopy substance which quickly turned into large rainbow colored bubbles. Keith was practically half asleep by now, the steamy room melting his body, and the scent of lavender filling his nose and practically forcing his tense shoulders to relax. His jacket slide off his shoulders- what? That’s when he finally snapped out of it, allura humming softly as she started to strip the male. 

Keith gave a low huff, trying to yank out of her grip, but the look she gave him, hand reaching towards the brush made him think otherwise. “Come on Keith, it’ll be quick I promise.” She quickly finishes undressing the other and swooped him up, and set him in the tub before he had time to protest. 

The bath overall was far more pleasant than expecting. Allura seemed to know where every knot in his back was, or just the way he practically preened under her gentle massage of his temples, mind now feeling hazy, not even caring that allura was swatiling him up in a towel and carrying him like a baby. In fact, he seemed to lean into the hold, falling into a light doze as they traveled throughout the halls. 

Keith was startled out of a sleep when he felt something soft and snug go around his hips, but before he had time to lift his head, a fluffy onesie slide up his legs and zipped up his chest. He glared up at the white haired woman with a huff, but she just chuckled fondly and stroked his cheek. “You have no idea how long I’ve wished for a child.” She lifted Keith up, and strode over to a rocking chair, sitting them both down gently. “And soon enough, that’s exactly what you’ll be. Our baby.”


End file.
